


i like it

by cartiersakura



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Hand Jobs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, cheadle deals with so much please give her a raise, cheadle drank too much, i love them, nightclubs, pariging outsold, pariston is still a dirty rat, poor cheadle she doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartiersakura/pseuds/cartiersakura
Summary: The one where Pariston is a nightclub owner and Ging comes in to settle some business.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	i like it

The cooling summer night was young when the fluorescent lights of The Association nightclub turned on, marking a routine night of partying. It was just another average day of work for Pariston Hill, the ornate man who ran the joint with great delight and enthusiasm every single day. Having been in the industry for years, Pariston has established connections with many people in the industry despite his indecipherable manner and thought process. He was known for playing games and using dirty tricks to his enjoyment to score deals and get ahead in his _actual_ career, being a hunter. Whatever kind of hunter he was, no one exactly knew, and his side hustle of running a night club didn’t provide much insight into that either.

As Pariston unlocked the tinted glass doors, an obscure limousine pulled up in the front parking lot awaiting entry. He knew all of his regulars, and this vehicle wasn’t one he recognized, but he did recognize the aura radiating off of the car. It was none other than Cheadle and Ging’s. Moved by their surprise visit, he decides to stand back and observe them for a bit. Pariston addresses the bouncer and heads back to his office where he plans his next course of action.

“Take care of them, as usual. I trust you will.”

Nodding, the bouncer receives the pair who exited the car and moved towards the entrance.

“I.D. please.”

“Here you go.”

“Alright, Ging, Cheadle, you may enter.”

As Ging and Cheadle enter the premises, they make their way over to the bar snooping around for any signs of the owner.

“Are you sure we came to the right spot? This place doesn’t seem very _Paristonesque._ ”

“Don’t worry Cheadle, if this really wasn’t his spot we wouldn’t a hefty amount of eyes on us.” Ging makes a hand wave motion to each camera in the corners that were pointed at them. 

“How did you tell we were being watched? I can’t spot a hidden camera even if it saved my life.”

“Don’t think too hard, we’ve moved across the entire world looking for this man and we finally found him. He’s read our aura and he knows we’re here for him, now we just wait for him to come out.

“Fine, but if something happens to either of us I won’t let you hear the end of it, Ging.”

\--

Back at Pariston’s office, there he stood in his dazzling suit, combing his hair back, cackling at the sight of the security camera footage. 

“Some interesting fellows indeed. I wonder what drew them to come to me, I mean I know my _charm_ but they must have some important words if they found this place. I’ll give them a few minutes to drink, I need them out of their wits for this, especially Ging.”

“Yo.” Doing his signature wave, Ging signals the bartender ordering a simple neat whiskey. “What about you Cheadle?”

“Nonsense, you know I don’t drink.”

“A vodka soda for the lady.” Shooting a playful wink at the bartender, Ging ignores her request and gets a drink for Cheadle.

“You know I can’t stand you sometimes.”

“I can’t stand myself either.”

Taking sips of their drinks, Ging and Cheadle have meaningless dialogue to pass the time, awaiting Pariston’s entry. To their demise, over half an hour had passed but no sign of the blond ever came. Eventually, Cheadle’s impatience mixed with the drinks she had was getting to her; the tone of her voice was rash and antsy. 

“Hey, you! What does one need to do to see the owner around here? I have a few words for Pariston.”

A flamboyant aura suddenly entered the arena, declaring its presence has arrived.

“My, my Cheadle. Of all people, I wouldn’t’ve expected _you_ to be the most excited to see me. And look! You brought Ging with you! I’m shocked he was down to get dressed just to come visit.”

“Tch, you’ve never changed, you dirty rat. These mind games you play, you think everything is a joke. You make a mockery of the Hunter Association, even going as far as naming your filthy club after it. All you care about is getting a gag out of everything and doing things for your enjoyment. You don’t care, you never have, I hate your guts Pariston Hill.”

“Excuse Cheadle, she’s had too much to drink. Anyway, why don’t you take me to your office, we can have our nice little chat there, Pariston.”

“Someone’s eager to spend time with me. Why wait, follow me, I think you’ll find my office to be quite charming.”

Pariston gives an inviting glare to Ging, letting him turn back to tell Cheadle where he’ll be.

“Alright Cheadle, I’ll be back soon, try not to die while I’m gone.”

Pariston’s suit glimmered in the strobe lights of the club as he walked back towards his office, Ging in tow. Ging, looking unamused, followed Pariston only hoping for this encounter to be quick and easy.

However, knowing Pariston, nothing is ever quick and easy with him.

\--

“Welcome in! This is my lovely workspace slash apartment. I’ve been hiding away in here for a bit, I find it quite delightful. This room is my office and behind those double doors is where I live. How about we move in there?”

“Whatever you want Pariston, I mean we did come here _just_ to talk right?”

Glossing over his rather mundane but well-organized office, Pariston opens the sliding wood door revealing an enthralling, glittering apartment. The polished floors and chandeliers screamed “Pariston” with each step further taken into the living space.

“Nice place you got here.”

“Thank you very much, Ging. Please have a seat, I’ll pour us a drink and we can have our ‘much-needed talk’.”

Ging found a seat in the living room and looked around for whatever else Pariston had in his apartment. Pariston pulled the cart lined with bottles of alcohol and an ice bucket, pulling two glasses, he pours some scotch into them and hands one over to Ging.

“So what is so urgent you need to speak to me about that you came all this way to see me? If it has to do with those Netero-antis don’t bother, I really would prefer not to hear it.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that, It’s about the Dark Continent, they want us to join the expedition team and I’m here to tell you all about it.”

“Really? Wow, well you have me hooked, I’ll go.”

“You’ll go? I haven’t even explained what the plans are, you’re crazy for jumping into this blind. Well, I guess I always liked that about you.”

Hiding his blush, Partition moves a hand to his face and smiles. “You like that? Well, I guess I admire your tenacity and cool. It makes me hate you and love you all the more.”

“ _Love_ me? I didn’t know we were getting all sentimental here…”

Ging laughed when he notices Pariston move over to his side and sit down. Taking a hand to Ging’s chin, Pariston looks deep into Ging’s eyes, searching for a drop of vulnerability. A smirk plasters across Ging’s face knowing what Pariston’s thinking but not giving in right away.

“I didn’t plan on doing this tonight, Pariston; but if you so insist.”

“Oh Ging, why you shock me every time we meet. I think we should move this to my bedroom perhaps.”

That’s when Ging presses his lips to Pariston’s, letting his grip move up and down his person, feeling a bulge grow from the blond as they continue to exchange saliva laced with whiskey, scotch, and everything in between. Barely leaving room for oxygen, they stand up dropping garments one by one moving towards Pariston’s bedroom. It wasn’t a far walk, but yet when they made it, they were stripped down to nothing but their pants zipped down and belts drooping out of their loops.

As Pariston locked the door behind him, he opened a drawer containing bottles of lube and other trinkets. He turns to Ging and smirks as he takes a bottle of cherry-flavored lube and brings it over to his bed. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” 

Ging grabs the bottle and spurts some of the lube onto his erection, letting Pariston take it in his hands and spread it up and down, covering it in the sweet liquid. Pariston takes a quick swipe with his tongue, savoring the bright flavor of the cherry mixed with the base of skin standing before his eyes. Swirling his tongue around the tip, Ging’s head falls back in low moans, grasping blonde hair in between his fingers, enjoying Pariston’s varying maneuvers. As Pariston bobbed his head down Ging’s solid cock, saliva and lubricant dripping down the sides and down his chin.

Adding his hands in the mix, he jerked off Ging while taking all of him into his mouth waiting for him to cum any second now. More and more groans escaped Ging as his hips bucked up in twitches of pure pleasure. Making pleasing eye contact whilst swirling his tongue, Ging whimpered for him to keep going. Picking up the pace in his head, he sees Ging growing increasingly closer to his climax, with seconds elapsing before finally spurting his white, sticky cum all over Pariston’s face and abs. Taking his fingers and scooping up Ging’s cum, he shovels it into his mouth, seductively moaning at the taste.

“Oh Ging, you’ve done such a good job here. I love your taste, it’s the best I’ve ever had.”

“Pariston, let me take over-”

Pausing his words, Ging decides to just slump forward and go down on Pariston instead. Taking the lube, he squirts it out onto his solid erection begging for a form of stimulation. Ging starts off with a teasing, gentle handjob, coating Pariston’s cock with the cherry-flavored syrup as they kiss with a hot, fervent desire to go further. Seeing Pariston so vulnerable and twitching with throbbing pain makes Ging go feral. As Pariston’s hips quake in desperation, Ging just further teases him, watching him squirm.

“Ging, Please take me in your mouth.”

And so he does, licking up the liquid candy lathered on the blonde’s cock. Pariston’s breath hitches feeling all his sensitive spots being touched by Ging’s tongue over and over again. It was sloppy, slick, but so sexy watching Ging easily take all the length with liberty. The suction caused by Ging’s hallowing cheeks made Pariston moan sinfully. He could feel himself going limp, ready to spill himself into Ging’s mouth. He speeds up, oscillating up and down Pariston’s cock, feeling him cum inside. As Ging swallows, Pariston cups his face, almost treating him like a pet. 

“Thank you for swallowing for me, Ging. I like that a lot.”

They continue to kiss, rolling over each other, their teeth bumping every now and then, their lips brushed together, tracing each other with their tongues. The flavor of cherry stayed behind in their mouths, tasting it with all the tongue and rough movement. 

\--

Back downstairs was Cheadle, passed out after drinking one too many vodka sodas. The bartender gives her a light tap on the shoulder, waking her up out of concern.

“Miss, are you okay?”

“Huh? Wait. Where am I? Oh no, where are Ging and Pariston? Please tell me! Dammit, this is why I don’t drink, this always happens and I miss everything that happens.”

“I assure you that they are doing just fine, you can relax.”

“No! Tell me where they are this instant!”

“If you insist, they are in Pariston’s office upstairs. First door on the right.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Drunkenly, Cheadle stumbles up the cold, metal stairs trying to reach Pariston’s office. Banging on the door, she gets no response. So she tries again, but to no avail, the door doesn’t open. 

Taking matters into her own hands, Cheadle opens the door and see’s his office is empty but the door to Pariston’s apartment was open. Walking in, Cheadle scans the room for the pair but doesn’t see them anywhere, until she notices the trail of shirts and jackets leading to what seemed to be a bedroom.

Sighing, Cheadle goes over to Pariston’s beverage cart and takes a bottle of tequila out, drinking straight from it. Choking it back, tears escape her eyes, almost making her meltdown in Pariston’s living room. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this.”


End file.
